


恶犬驯养法则 23-24

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [25]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则 23-24

22.

同居法则：

一、家中大小杂务主要由甲方负责，但乙方应在力所能及的方面给予帮助；  
二、乙方应在日常生活中，将学业放于第一位，习得独立的兴趣与特长；  
三、甲乙双方应坦诚相待，尤其乙方不得隐瞒消极事件；  
四、乙方应遵循甲方指导教育，不轻易闹脾气；  
五、每日晚饭期间双方应汇报当天情况，互相信任，彼此鼓励；  
六、乙方在外要善待他人，克制情绪，包容对待甲方的朋友同事与病人；  
七、甲方在外不得与他人暧昧，不得在医疗范围之外亲近其他人类与犬人  
八、乙方应克制私欲，不得在甲方反对时做出半强制举动，尤其不得犬化，同时甲方要提供适当安慰，每日应拥抱亲吻两次以上。

甲方：Newt 乙方：Thomas🐾

“半强制举动...哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！！”Harriet捧着肚子放肆大笑，“你们玩的很开嘛，还犬化，噗——”  
“嘿，嘘...小声点儿，”Newt站在她背后皱着眉轻声制止，“Tommy睡着了。”  
黑发女性揪揪辫子，满不在乎地回头瞥了眼摆在客厅的书桌上面瘫睡的傻小子，勾起个不怀好意的笑容凑近Newt，“小Tom不简单嘛，味道都沁进去了。虽然你很努力清洗喷过香了，但他的费洛蒙味我还是闻得出来哦～”  
Newt警惕地歪头嗅嗅衣领，只闻出一股洗衣液的清香味，便也摆出一副蛮横的表情，“这么说你是觉得自己玩得不够开了？”  
Harriet被他问得一愣，嘴唇蠕动了几下也没憋出个单词，原本跋扈的目光霎时黯淡了不少。  
“我有什么办法，还不是怪该死的开学......”

Newt在心中高傲地哼了一声，料她也没能跟Sonya怎么样。  
想到这个就来气，刚解除了Harriet可能会超过自己在Thomas心中权威的防备，这个令人不舒服的姑娘就搂着宝贝妹妹的腰出现在自己家里了。

不知是不是有了预感，他在Sonya说完那一大长串话时表现得异常平静，眼睛直勾勾盯着妹妹腰间那只霸道的手，满脑子都是“把你罪恶的爪子从我妹妹圣洁的腰上拿开”的想法而不是Sonya说出的“哥哥，我们在一起了”。

“真的吗？祝贺你们！”  
没等他做出反应，身旁的Thomas傻乐起来。  
他想说，祝贺个屁，他怎么会把天使一样的Sonya交给这个居无定所性格成迷的女人。但他没能说出口，他甚至没能皱下眉摇摇头表达出自己反对的意图。比起Sonya做出的选择带给他的不满，胸中满满的都是一种背叛感，做出背叛的是他，那种愧疚压的他透不过气。  
他甚至没能带着渴求祝福的语气告诉Sonya自己和Thomas在一起了，而另一个对象仍在肩旁发自内心地笑着，一面坚守着Newt的秘密。  
他感到对不起Sonya，更对不起Thomas。

“我......”他本就颤抖的声音卡在喉咙里，貌似起始的句子后面没有任何内容，“......我去趟卧室里的洗手间。”  
Newt拐进卧室，闭紧房门，将客厅中三人疑惑的视线死死关在外面。他甚至想不通这件事怎么会如此艰难，秘密压在心头的强烈愧疚几乎令他窒息。手指哆嗦着从床头柜最下面那层摸出半盒香烟，抽出一根叼在嘴唇间。一如既往，他没有点燃，只靠着透过来的微弱烟草味企图获得些宁静。不知是性格还是什么，像堵石墙，密不透风地挡住他说出一切的冲动。他没法做到Sonya那样挺着胸脯坦荡地告白，即使明知道其他人都会理解，精神深处他清楚说出一切不会有关系，但每次试图开口，喉咙就像被锁住一样痛苦。  
“妈的......”牙齿咬破烟嘴，苦涩辛辣的烟丝味道顺着唾液漫进口中。

轻柔又迟疑的敲门声响起，间隔相同，敲了三下，是Sonya。

“嘿，Newt？”女孩小心翼翼地摸了摸那头漂亮的金发，从门缝挤进身来，“你还好吗？”  
“哦，当然，亲爱的，”他瞧瞧吐了口气，挂上幅轻松的笑脸，“抱歉，我这就出去。”  
Sonya盯着地板，手指扭捏地和衣服下摆纠结在一起，“我的事情，你反对吗？”  
他一怔，缓缓把香烟从嘴里拿下来，“......不，不，Sonya，你怎么会这么想呢？你知道我永远会支持你的决定的。虽然Harriet那家伙...有些我看不惯的地方，但你的眼光向来不会有问题，不是吗？”  
女孩昂起脸，褐色的眸子亮了起来，“可你，看上去欲言又止的。有什么话想对我说吗？”

不愧是他的妹妹，他有些无力地想到。  
“Sonya...有件事，我一直都没有告诉过你，其实...我......”  
又来了，那把锁咔哒一声，锁住了他的声门。兄妹两人面面相觑，只见Newt的耳尖慢慢涨红，眼中也温热出一层泪膜。

“Newt......你是和Tom在一起了吗？”

尽管他倔强地绷着表情，还是有颗泪珠滑出眼眶滴落在地板上。太丢脸了，他竟只因被妹妹揭露出这个埋藏已久的心事，就抛弃了兄长的威严哭了出来。  
“我很抱歉......”哽咽的嗓音颤抖得要命。  
“哦——天呐，别这么说！”女孩柔软的身体靠过来，将Newt的脑袋搂进她颈肩，“没关系的，我早就知道了啊。我最在乎的两个年轻男孩相爱了，还有什么比这更棒的呢？”  
“我不希望你觉得很奇怪......Tommy和我本该是兄弟的。”他把脸埋在妹妹的香气中，恍惚间仿佛回到母亲的拥抱。

“没什么奇怪的.......或许Newt你自己没察觉到，但即使是我也看透了你对Thomas的感情。不论是现在，还是从前。真的，你是令我骄傲的哥哥。”她在Newt额头落下个鼓励的亲吻，“为了Thomas加入义务军，花费那样多的努力把他带回家，然后继续为了犬人的权益奔波。你做到了好多我不可能做到的事情，也因为这个，我才敢大胆地去爱上谁。Newt，你应该为自己感到骄傲的！”

“哦，亲爱的，”他冒着鼻涕泡笑起来，用力回抱女孩的身体，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，哥哥。”

“来吧，”他抽抽鼻子从Sonya臂弯中退出来，拍拍妹妹的肩胛，“是时候去和Harriet讨论一下怎么好好对待你的问题了。”

女人极其不满地用鞋跟邦邦敲着地板，“学校学校，什么狗屁东西，还得跑到另一个州去。”  
“你要是想的话，可以去找她......”Harriet的样子有些好笑，但他还是把后面那句“别整天往我们家跑”给咽了下去。

“唔......”趴在桌子上睡得正香的Thomas好像压得不舒服了，发出声迷糊的哼唧。Newt敏锐地转过身瞧着那个大男孩，然后缓缓放松紧张起来的臂膀。他带着点无奈笑了笑，走到Thomas身边。  
黑发青年枕在自己的臂弯中，半张脸都被胳膊挡着，因为刚换了个姿势，露出来的脸颊压出一片红印。但他就那么半张着嘴巴安心睡着，仿佛世上不会再出现任何威胁。Newt一瞬间有些感动，曾经的他从未想到，只是看到Thomas这样睡着，就是如此幸福的事情。

“小Tom能有你很幸运。”Harriet走到他身后说。  
“Teresa也这么说过。”他轻轻抽出硌在Thomas手腕下方的签字笔，“你能有Sonya也很幸运啊。”  
女人耸耸肩没有否定。“真的，放在以前，打死我也不会相信实验恶犬会想个小孩一样趴在学生书桌上睡觉，还流了一摊口水。”  
“实验恶犬？”  
Harriet犹豫地看了他一眼，“那是...WCKD其他犬人对他的称呼。即使在我们对战之前，这家伙的名声就传到我那个场子里了。实验室造出来的怪物，他会把面前的一切生命撕碎——传得很离谱吧？明明这小家伙没杀过任何一位犬人。”  
她以为Newt会露出难过的神情，但他只是抱着胳膊，脸上还是挂着那种温馨的笑容，目光盈盈地注视着Thomas。  
“我和他......对战的那次，虽然他在技术和敏捷度上都比不上我，但那种眼神把我吓到了。一瞬间我感觉那双眸子里已经没有曾经的人类存在了，有的只是兽性、绝望、愤怒，和一种自暴自弃。我把他摁倒在地，准备咬断他的喉咙时，这家伙竟然闭上了眼睛，他怎么能闭眼睛？他应该怒视我，或者胆怯地求饶，可他那种心满意足的模样把我气坏了。”  
“正因如此，那具庞大的躯体里住着个活生生的人格。”Newt不瘟不火地说道。

“你真坚强。”Harriet真诚地说，“如果换作Sonya被谁掳走的话......我都不知道自己会做出什么事。”  
“说真的，要是没有被WCKD夺走的四年，我和Tommy可能会错过彼此。”欣长的手指隔着段距离，似是爱抚着包围Thomas的空气，“我们会像兄弟一样成长，然后拥有各自的生活。或许不知名的情愫会暗自滋生，但我们不会也不敢去正视它。我在兽医学院安定地学习，毕业，交个女友，甚至拥有家庭。而Thomas则会继续和父母生活，直到有天他们介绍给他合适的女性犬人，也创建自己的联系。我们仿佛还串在同一个世界，却渐行渐远。没有过那样惨烈的离别，彼此都难以发觉对方是多么重要，占据了生命多么庞大的比例。”  
他直起身子，“是WCKD让我明白自己早就爱上了Tommy。爱他的笑容，爱他的任性，爱他吃醋时莫名其妙的举动，爱他无论遇到什么危险都会挡在我面前的背影。我总觉得自己要保护他，但一直被保护宠溺着的是我。他的模样，老天，四年间我总担心自己会忘了他，但实际上那个轮廓在我脑海中愈发清晰和深刻，留下如此疼痛的烙印。”  
Harriet看着男人瘦削的侧颜，觉得此时应该笑着嘲他句“恶心”，但内心无可避免地被软化了。  
“好好对待Sonya......”Newt深褐色的眼珠转向她，“把握住来之不易的感情，Harriet，别让任何人伤害她。我也是......我不会允许任何人再将Tommy从我身边夺走了。”

他说完这些，又意味深长地看了Harriet一会儿，便转身进了厨房。

“真是感人呐——”她晃晃脑袋重新看向Thomas，“怎么样，这一大长串告白？那家伙或许察觉不到，我可是能听出你呼吸节奏的变化的。”  
Thomas不动声色地睁开潮湿的双眼。  
“小Tom......”她伸出根手指用力一戳Thomas的脑门，“真是个走运的傻小伙。”

“嘿，Newt！”女人靠在厨房门边，“能帮我买飞到加州的机票吗？”  
“嗯？”他把手从面糊中拿出，有点无措地晾在胸前，“可以是可以......但你现在还是没有身份的犬人，应该不能买机票吧？”  
“哼——”她看上去毫不在意，“不就是个破项圈的问题嘛？你看，我现在是Sonya的女友，你又是她的哥哥，换言之咱们也算是一家人了。区区一个项圈，交给你了，哥哥～”抛下这句话，女人潇洒地转身就走。  
谁他妈是你哥哥？！  
你知道一个项圈有多贵吗？！  
Newt忿忿把手重新插进面中。Sonya眼睛坏掉了吗，为什么要喜欢这种麻烦的家伙？！

23.

“好了，Tommy，别哭鼻子了。”Newt无奈地把怀里的食品袋抱紧了些。

“我还是不能原谅导演......”Thomas把流出来的清鼻涕哧溜一声又吸了回去，“他们明明错过了那么多年珍贵的时光，为什么命运最后还是要那样作弄主人公，让他一次又一次地失去爱人？”

“我得说...其实这得怪编剧。”费劲地腾出只手刮了刮Thomas红彤彤的鼻头，Newt终究没忍住爱恋地笑出了声。上帝，这无聊的世上还有什么比看了部科幻动作电影后哭哭啼啼一路的Tommy更可爱的存在吗？  
“唔...”Thomas委屈地瘪瘪嘴巴，手自觉地伸进Newt裤口袋里掏出家门钥匙，轻车熟路打开房门后又接过Newt怀中的袋子摞在臂弯中的纸箱上先进了门。  
因为对方的宠溺举动而有些害羞的Newt摸摸鼻子跟着进去，却发现Thomas还愣在门口。

“Tommy，你怎么...”句子断在中途，他只从斜后方看到Thomas呆滞的侧脸。

“妈咪......”  
Newt一惊，身体抢先迈向前站到Thomas旁边。  
母亲正坐在沙发上。不对，她已经不能说是坐着了。Tasha像是在坐下与站起间陷入两难，弯曲着膝盖，上半身离开沙发悬空着，与Newt极相似的杏仁状眼睛直直盯着Thomas，仿佛他是从地下钻出的鬼魂。她嘴唇嗫嚅却没能发出声音，只倒吸一口气，颤抖且局促地抚摸自己的下巴。  
“妈妈。”Newt静悄悄抬手在Thomas后腰处轻轻推拥，对方顺着力道凑近Tasha。  
“呜......Thomas——”  
他们都没料到母亲会掉下泪来。

Thomas好似突然变回那只毛绒绒热乎乎的小狗，好奇又担忧地把鼻尖凑到母亲脸边，看上去手足无措却又拼命想宽慰流泪的人。  
“嘿——宝贝儿...”Tasha抖动的细瘦手掌贴上Thomas的脸颊，“......欢迎回家。”

Thomas比母亲高了不少，手臂也不似四年前那样瘦弱白皙，一眨眼，这孩子已经是个人龄21岁的大人了。把他抱进怀中，或者说被他搂入臂弯更贴切，是怎样美好的梦境啊。

一旁的Newt倒是局促不安起来，他是不是瞥向餐厅墙壁上贴的那张“同居法则”，慌乱地绞尽脑汁，努力想得出一个不算太牵强的理由。  
“抱歉，亲爱的。”母亲边拍着Thomas的后背边看向这边，“Sonya告诉了我你的备用钥匙藏的位置，外面蚊虫太多，我就直接进来了。”  
“啊......嗯，没事。”Newt心虚地回答。

“这次来丹佛，不仅是为了见Thomas。”Tasha拿起手提包，“我和你爸爸搬过来了。”  
“搬过来？”  
“爹地也来了？”  
“嗯，他还在外面办事。是这样的，Right Arm最近突破那个基地时，逮捕了几名WCKD核心成员，其中有两个人比较详细地招供了。”  
“Janson和Ava。”  
“没错。虽然这话不该由我告诉你们，但那次行动确实影响很大。涉事人员数量很庞大，还包括几名高级官员，甚至有消息成科罗拉多的州长也撇不开关系，或许这就是为什么丹佛的斗狗现象尤其恶劣的原因。前两天上面给各个警署和调查部门下达命令，进行了比较大的人员调动，并且挪动较大警力来调查此事。其中包括你爸爸，所以说，我们之后相当长一段时间都要住在这边了。”

“这是不是说明，政府终于要正视这个问题了？”  
“大概是的。两个月后不就是大选了嘛，那个年轻议员的呼声很高，而他就把争取犬人平等权利做为竞争优势之一。说到底，要不是现在的总统不作为，灰色产业链也不至于发展得这么猖獗。”Tasha将手按在Newt肩窝，这是她宽慰他人时的习惯，“你要相信，现在的局面很快就会改变了。”

瞧了瞧一脸呆相的Thomas，Tasha笑起来，“难得来一趟，今晚我做饭吧！想念妈咪做的好吃的了吗？”  
Newt硬生生地把那句“我们刚吃完”咽了下去。

母亲的背影不似上次见面时那样娇小瘦削，看上去朝气了许多，不知是不是因为Thomas的归来。

他又害怕了起来，但还是凑上前去。  
“嘿，妈妈......”  
“怎么了？”Tasha头也不抬地洗着青椒，“能帮我把虾仁解冻一下吗？”  
“好的。”他调好微波炉，“那个......我和Thomas的事......”  
“啊——！”母亲突然大叫一声，吓得他差点摔倒，“说到这个，刚刚有件要紧事忘记告诉你们了！”  
Newt咽下唾沫，皱紧了眉头。  
“虽然现在人和犬人结婚还没有立法，生殖隔离也不允许有孩子，但领养总没问题吧？”  
“......嗯？”  
“Thomas的姐姐，Julia，你还记得吧？六七年前咱们去她家做过客。”  
“哦，记得。就是那个听说Thomas被拐走了也没来看望一下的人。”他别扭起来。  
“哎呀，他们犬人不太注重血缘亲情嘛。他和姐姐就相当于只有一个子宫里住过，吃过同一个人的奶水这种交情而已。总之，她前阵子生孩子了！你们要不要考虑......领养一个？”

“孩子啊......嗯？！”Newt差点被口水呛到，“领...领养？”  
“啊——你们是不是还没做好要孩子的准备？”Tasha露出自责的苦笑。  
“不是...不对，不是这个问题！妈妈，我和Thomas的关系你全都知道了？”  
“Sonya可藏不住秘密。她的事我也知道了，那孩子，十六岁就跑过来告诉我自己喜欢姑娘了。”像是回忆起什么场景，她嘴角的笑意上弯加深了，“那个叫Harriet的女孩，我可是很早就听说了，还帮Sonya出谋划策了很久呢。”

“我以为......你会不同意，毕竟我和Tommy都是你的儿子。不仅是犬人和同性的问题，家庭这层关系也横在我们之间。”Newt搅紧胸前的衬衣，难以置信的感觉让他竟说不清此时心中是喜悦还是别的情绪。

“说真的......Thomas能回来，怎样都好。不论他是作为我的儿子，还是我儿子的恋人。”Tasha冲厨房门口眨眨眼，躲在墙后的Thomas抿着嘴巴探出身子。“偷偷摸摸干什么呢？”  
“因为是大人说话......” 父亲粗着嗓门的教诲还回荡在耳边。  
“小傻瓜，”Newt揪住他的胳膊，嘴唇凑到Thomas耳边，“你现在不就是个大人了嘛。”  
“啧啧啧......”Tasha摇摇头，“卿卿我我。”那坏笑跟Sonya一模一样。

“谢谢，妈咪。”Thomas从后方环抱住母亲的腰，脸颊隔着薄毛衣贴上她的后背。从前Tasha洗衣服或坐在小板凳上处理食材时他总喜欢这么做。“我很爱Newtie，也好爱妈咪。”  
“我也......我也爱你，Thomas。”

“对了，妈妈，你说Julia有了小孩？”  
“我姐姐吗？”Thomas随口问道，看上去并不太关心。  
“对啊。她的丈夫好像是从中国那边来的品种，还是日本来着......反正就是淡黄色......混出来的小狗还挺好看呢。我是听说她家里只能抚养一个孩子，其他的准备送人，所以问问你。”

“孩子？”Thomas的眉毛骤然拧成了疙瘩，“难道要养个小外甥插足我和Newtie？！”

TBC


End file.
